


Virhe

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Rokka katsoi luutnanttia tietämättä oikein mitä tehdä. Tilanne oli täysin päinvastainen kuin ne, mitä hän oli tottunut Lammiolta näkemään; kylmää jyrkkyyttä, syvälle kätkettyjä tunteita, sen sellaista, mutta ei kuin tulivuoresta purkautuvaa raivoa, joka ilmiselvästi sai Lammion itsensäkin hämilleen.





	Virhe

**Author's Note:**

> Varoituksena; seksuaalinen tilanne, mutta jynkkyä tämä ei ole nähnytkään.

Lammio ei voinut sietää alikersantti Rokkaa. Pelkkä toisen miehen rennon astelun näkeminen sai taas tämänkin siihen asti hyvin sujuneen päivän pilalle ja ärsyyntymisasteikon kohoamaan pilviin, eikä tilannetta auttanut jo kaukaa Rokasta hiljaisena mutta näkyvästi huokuva röyhkeys Lammiota kohtaan.  
  
Sieltä se taas nimittäin tuli, ja Lammio koetti parhaansa mukaan olla näkemättä koko miestä. Hän yritti epätoivoisesti löytää Mielosta lähistöltä sälyttääkseen tälle miesten vahtimisen, jotta saisi siitä itselleen jonkinlaisen tekosyyn kadota telttaansa ennen kuin Rokka ehtisi hänen luokseen pitämään häntä pilkkanaan. Mielosta ei valitettavasti löytynyt, eikä ketään muutakaan. Alistuneena Lammio kirosi, puri alahuultaan ja otti kasvoilleen sen kaikista kylmimmän ja välinpitämättömimmän ilmeensä.

  
”Tietäsköhä herra luutnantti mihi aikaa sitä ruokaa sais? Alkas ol pojil nälkä”, tiedusteli Rokka tyynen rauhallisena pysähtyessään Lammion kohdalla, seisoi siinä hänen edessään niin suorassa kuin vain taitoi niin että parin sentin huomaamaton pituusero kasvoi yhtäkkiä Lammion silmissä uhkaaviin mittoihin.  
  
”Minä en ole mikään muonitusvastaava. On tässä muutakin tekemistä”, vastasi Lammio ylevänä ja sitä myöten nytkähti leukakin kuin käskystä korkeammalle.  
  
Rokka hymyili, huiskautti kättään rennosti ja poistui paikalta tavalliseen tapaansa sanaakaan sanomatta. Lammio kääntyi selin nälkäänsä kovaan ääneen valittaviin miehiin, laski mielessään kymmeneen ja pidätteli henkeään kunnes sai rauhoituttua. Helvetin Rokka. Aina se tuli tuolla tavalla äkkiseltään vaivaamaan häntä jollakin turhalla asialla, mutta äkkiseltään lähteminenkin sai Lammion näkemään punaista. Ei viitsinyt edes pahoitella häiriötä.  
  
Nuo kaksi olivat olleet tukkanuottasilla heti ensitapaamisesta lähtien. Karjalainen Rokka sinutteli Lammiota, esitti huolettomasti käskyjä ja puhui tälle – ja yleensäkin ylemmilleen – muutenkin kuin vertaiselleen, eikä antanut lainkaan jakoa sellaisille mielestään tarpeettomille maallisille asioille kuten arvonimille tai sotilaskurille, viittasi vain kintaalla kaikille moitteille ja oli niin ollakseen. Mikään muu ei Lammion kaltaista kaavamaista luutnanttia olisi voinut enempää suututtaa kuin sellainen henkilökohtainen hyökkäys hänen kovalla vaivalla hankittua asemaansa kohtaan.  
  
Rokka ja Lammio olivat käyneet samasta aiheesta kädenvääntöä useampaankin otteeseen, ja nyt tuon viimeisimmän yhteenoton jälkeen Lammio toivoi, ettei hänen enää ikinä tarvitsisi keskustella Rokan kanssa kurista tai yleensäkään yhtään mistään. Mieluiten hän olisi ollenkaan näkemättä sitä rentoa hymyä Rokan kasvoilla, mutta joskus – ja varsinkin tänään – Lammiosta tuntui erehdyttävän vahvasti siltä, että mies oikein yritti tulla hänen näköpiiriinsä ja vielä nauttikin siitä, kuinka Lammio kireästi mutta kohteliaasti joutui häntä tervehtimään.  
  
Lammio yritti aina jossakin aivojensa sopukassa kovasti keksiä syytä rangaista Rokkaa tämän edelleen jatkuvasta keplottelusta, mutta hänen oli pakko myöntää, ettei mitään kurittomuuteen viittaavaakaan miehestä löytynyt, ei mitään, mistä olisi voinut moittia. Aina oli Rokka olosuhteisiin nähden siistinä ja muutenkin tilanteen tasalla, aina siellä missä pitikin, ei milloinkaan kadoksissa, eikä kukaan häntä taistelijana päihittänyt. Ei olisi päihittänyt Lammio itsekään, ja ajatuksen myötä hänen piiloteltu provosoitumisensa vain kasvoi kasvamistaan.  
  
Lammio kykeni vaistoamaan Rokan epäkunnioittavan asenteen vain siksi, että tunsi tämän temput, mutta kukaan muu ei sitä olisi voinut nähdä. Lammio ei voinut lähteä rankaisemaan alikersanttia vain sen tähden, että miehen silmissä näkyi pilkkaava hehku tämän sanoessa ”herra luutnantti” tai siksi, että tämän ohimarssissa oli röyhkeän reipas poljento. Silloin hän olisi näyttänyt itse typerältä, ja upseeriston kuva hänestä järkevänä johtajana rappeutuisi kuin maali puutalosta.  
  
Lammio teki parhaansa karistaakseen nuo ajatukset mielestään, sillä ei ollut mitään syytä pohtia tällaisia. Rokka oli vain yksi kuriton sotamies, sellaisia oli ennenkin nähty ja tultaisi näkemäänkin, ja aina ne tilanteet jotenkin ratkesivat. Piti vain pitää pää kylmänä, siinä kaikki.  
  
Mutta vaikka Lammio sen kuinka koetti itseltään kieltää, hän salaa ihaili Rokan periksiantamattomuutta. Se heillä, kahdella niin erilaisella ihmisellä, oli yhteistä. Eri tavoinhan itsekunnioitus Rokan ja Lammion kohdalla ilmeni – Lammiolla se tarkoitti uran rakentamista ja sitä, että hän sai muut kunnioittamaan ja tottelemaan itseään, kun Rokka taas ei tarvinnut mitään ulkopuolista arvostusta, vaan kaikki hänen itsetietoisuutensa tuli syvältä sisimmästä, sellaisesta sielun kolkasta, jonne Lammion heikko ja jatkuvaa vahvistusta vaativa itsetunto ei yltänyt.  
  
Lammio ei ymmärtänyt tarpeeksi itsestään, jotta olisi voinut nähdä, kuinka hänen Rokkaan kohdistamallaan vihalla ei ollut järjellistä perustaa, kuinka se oli pelkkä hänen omien pelkojensa tuottama tunne siitä, että alikersantti täytyi nujertaa, maksoi mitä maksoi. Se sanaton olotila puistatti häntä nytkin.  
  
Viimein ruokaa saatiin, ja miesten kitinän korvasi hetkeksi täysi hiljaisuus kaikkien nauttiessa annoksiaan kuin viimeistä ehtoollista konsanaan. Valitus alkoi kuitenkin uudelleen välittömästi sen jälkeen, kun Lammio tuli ilmoittamaan, että näiden ruokien tulisi riittää seuraavat kolme päivää, sillä muonankuljetus oli saanut tuta venäläisten ilmaiskut, eikä täysipainoista liikennettä saataisi aivan hetkessä järjestettyä uudelleen. Kaikista kovimpaan ääneen sarkastisia kommentteja laukoi kukapa muukaan kuin Rokka.  
  
”Jaaha Vanhala, sie se taijat joutuu ny oikei sellaselle mitä nuo herrat laihutuskuuriks nimittellöö. Se onkii sit sellai kuuri jot oksat pois. Siul onkii enemp varraa ko meil muilla ni sie varmaa mielelläis meille pakkis annat”, hän virnuili. Vanhalasta ajatus oli hauska ja mies hytkyi naurusta tunkiessaan kuivamuonaa suuhunsa.  
  
”Yhteisen hyvän puolesta, khihihi.”  
  
Lammio koetti olla kuuntelematta. Jos Rokka yhtään ymmärsi omaa parastaan, hän jättäisi asian toverillisen kiusoittelun varjolle eikä lähtisi luomaan siitä kapinahenkeä.  
  
”Mie vaa mietin täs mite paljo nuo meijä herrat puolestaa syöp. Tokko hyö nälkää kittuuttaa niiko myö tääl. Herroil onkii viide laji illalline, usotsie sen?” Rokka jatkoi silmät tuikkien. Hän oli tarpeeksi lähellä Lammiota nähdäkseen tämän otsasuonen pullistuvan ja nautti tilanteesta.  
  
”Khihi… ravintola Komentoteltta, tervetuloa viihtymään”, hihitteli Vanhala.  
  
”Tarjol kitupiiki keitto ja saituri soppa”, heitti Hietanen sivummalta. Vanhala oli tikahtua ja otti tukea vieressään istuvasta Honkajoesta.  
  
”Sotatilanteen kehityksen huomioon ottaen on suositeltavaa suojella herrain kaviaaria. Sanotaan, että jos ylempänä kaadutaan, niin mekin kaadumme kuin dominopalikat”, kommentoi Honkajoki naama peruslukemilla, mutta kaikki Lammiota myöten kuulivat ironian hänen äänessään.  
  
Lammio oli saanut tarpeekseen jo siinä vaiheessa. Luutnantti katseli taas ympärilleen keskikesän kaunistamassa metsässä, sai Mielosen viimein silmiinsä, sälytti vastuun tärkeilevälle lähetilleen ja häipyi itse paikalta.  
  
 _Voi perkeleen jumalauta että pitääkin olla tuollainen murheenkryyni omassa komppaniassa_ , Lammio kasvatti edelleen omaa vihaansa astellessaan kohti komentotelttaansa pitkin, raivoisin askelin.  _Omakin kapina riittää, mutta vetää nyt kaikki muutkin mukaan._  
  
Lammio kumartui ja sujahti nopeasti sisään telttaansa ennen kuin lähistölle sattuisi ketään muuta häntä häiritsemään. Viileä, hämärä tila ja mahdollisuus olla edes hetki omissa oloissaan rauhoittivat hänen hermojaan, ja vähitellen hallinnan tunne alkoi palata – tuo pieni ympäristö edusti Lammiolle maailmaa, jota hän kykeni kontrolloimaan.  
  
Hetken Lammio käveli pelkkien satunnaisten lamppujen valaisemassa komentoteltassaan ympyrää vain saadakseen purettua turhautumisensa johonkin konkreettiseen. Sitten ajatus alkoi selvitä ja juosta taas, ja hän istahti alas puisen pöytänsä ääreen. Pöydälle olivat jääneet aiemmin päivällä tehdyt sotaoikeuden kuulustelupöytäkirjat, joissa oli käsitelty taas yhden rintamakarkurin tapausta. Rangaistushan oli selvä – mitään muuta niin vakavasta rikoksesta ei siinä tilanteessa voinut langettaa kuin kuolemantuomion –, mutta majuri Sarastie ei pitänyt hätäilystä ja oli ilmoittanut Lammiolle tulevansa seuraavana päivänä paikalle allekirjoittamaan tuomion.  
  
Ai niin, pitäisi soittaa Kariluodolle, että joku hänen miehistään toisi vangin paikalle puolenpäivän maissa.  
  
Lammio hieroi ohimoitaan yhtäkkiä väsyneenä. Vaikka hän ei juuri omantunnontuskia tuomioista kokenutkaan, ei hän silti omien miesten tappamiseen johtaviin toimiin olisi mielellään osallistunut. Komppaniapäällikön vastuu painoi raskaana ja häneltä odotettiin paljon, ja joskus tuntui siltä, että työtä oli paljon enemmän kuin hän ehti tekemään. Siihen päälle vielä niskoittelevat sotamiehet, joiden hän kyllä tiesi vihaavan itseään, idiootit, joilla ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, kuinka paljon tehtävää hänellä ilman heidän temppuiluaankin oli.  
  
Se Rokka. Mitä ihmettä hän alikersantin kanssa oikein tekisi?  
  
Lammio tiesi tehneensä virheen poistuessaan paikalta ojentamatta Rokkaa, mutta hän tiesi myös, ettei olisi välttämättä kyennyt hillitsemään itseään miehen niskoitellessa. Jossakin Lammion oman tajunnan ulottumattomissa piilotteli aistimus siitä, ettei hän ollut Rokan kanssa yhdenvertainen – kaikille muille paitsi hänelle itselleen oli melko selvää, että hänen kykynsä sellaiseen henkiseen taisteluun kuin Rokan kuriin saamiseen olivat auttamattoman vähäiset, eikä luutnantilla ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia voittaa alikersantin vilkasta puheenpartta ja nopeaa ajatuksenjuoksua.  
  
Lammio ehti juuri ryhtyä hieromaan kämmenillä otsaansa kun Kariluoto jo livahti teltan suuaukosta sisään. Hetken Lammio olisi vain tahtonut heittää vänrikkiä tupakka-askillaan siksi, että tämä rikkoi hänen hiljaisen pohdintansa, mutta päätti sitten pidättäytyä sen tekemisestä, sillä hän arveli tarvitsevansa tupakkaa vielä myöhemmin. Nyt hän vielä kaiken lisäksi säästyisi soittamiseltakin.  
  
”Luutnantti Lammio”, tervehti Kariluoto kohteliaasti kuten aina.  
  
”Kariluoto”, Lammio nyökkäsi, ”olin juuri soittamassa. Siitä karkurista. Majuri tahtoo, että miehenne tuovat hänet tänne huomenna puoliltapäivin. Olisi tietysti hyvä, jos itsekin pääsisitte.”  
  
”Kuolemanrangaistus siitä tulee, eikö?”  
  
”No, ei mitään vielä ole päätetty, mutta en minä tässä muutakaan vaihtoehtoa näe. En usko, että majurikaan”, Lammio sanoi ja nojasi aavistuksen taaksepäin tuolissaan.  
  
”Minä tulen, ellei muuta ilmaannu”, Kariluoto sanoi ja epäröi sitten hetken.  
  
”Oliko teillä vielä muuta?”  
  
”No… tämä nyt ei suoranaisesti minulle kuulu kun ei ole oman joukkueen miehestä kyse, mutta minusta alikersantti Rokka on edelleen jonkinlainen ongelma. Komentelee ylempiään taistelukentälläkin. Ei meillä oikeasti ole varaa menettää noin hyvää taistelijaa kurin puutteelle, sanoi Sarastie mitä tahansa. Me kaikki tiedämme sen”, kertoi Kariluoto puhuen lähinnä Lammion pöydälle. Hänestä tuntui ikävältä kannella, sillä hän piti Rokasta kovasti, mutta juuri sen vuoksi olikin parempi antaa asia Lammion käsiin ennen kuin se kiirisi majurille asti. Silloin ei nimittäin mikään Rokkaa enää pelastaisi.  
  
Lammio huokaisi. Elämä tuntui olevan täynnä pelkkää Antero Rokkaa. Onneksi edes se miehen ujo kaveri osasi sentään käyttäytyä.  
  
”Kiitos, vänrikki.”  
  
Kariluoto nyökkäsi ja poistui. Lammio sytytti tupakan ja pohti kiivaasti, mitä tekisi. Hetken hänen mielessään kävi ajatus Rokasta rintamakarkurin seurana, mutta hän puisteli sen pois. Ei kannattanut hermostua. Pakko hänen oli jälleen Rokkaa puhutella, niin hän ajatteli, mutta oikeasti hän olisi aivan hyvin voinut vain nostaa puhelimen kuulokkeen ja antaa Sarastien hoitaa loput. Mutta Lammio löysi itsestään toisinaan inhimillisemmän puolen, vaikkei ollutkaan varma, oliko se sisäisten vai ulkoisten tekijöiden aikaansaamaa.  
  
Vielä yksi mahdollisuus. Hän antaisi alikersantille vielä yhden ainoan mahdollisuuden todistaa osaavansa käyttäytyä ihmisiksi.  
  
**  
  
”Rokka, Lammio kaipailee sinua jälleen. Parasta mennä pian”, huokaisi Koskela väsyneesti myöhään sinä iltana laskiessaan puhelimen kuulokkeen alas. Tästä alkoi tulla jo tapa, ja Koskela katsoi parhaaksi olla utelematta keltään mitään. Helpommalla siinä itse pääsi.  
  
Rokka tosin katsoi Koskelaan hämmentyneenä, ja Koskelakin huomasi, ettei alikersantti tainnut itse tietää, mitä tällä kertaa oli tehnyt. Hetken tuo katse heidän välillään kesti, Rokan osalta muuttui hieman uhmaavaksikin, mutta sitten Rokka kuitenkin heräsi kuin horroksesta, jätti lampunjalkojen tekemisen sikseen, nousi reippaasti ylös ja lähti teltasta. Kukaan muu ei katsonut häneen päinkään, miehet jatkoivat vain laiskasti omia puuhiaan toisilleen jutellen, sillä Lammion Rokalle pitämissä puhutteluissa ei enää ollut mitään yllättävää. Edes Tassu ei ollut paikalla paheksumassa, sillä mies oli edellisenä päivänä lähtenyt kotona käymään.  
  
Oli kuitenkin Koskelankin mielestä omituista, että Lammio oli kutsunut Rokan paikalle niin myöhään. Jos Rokka jotain väärää oli taas tehnyt, olisi ollut miehelle paljon todennäköisempää ensinnäkin tulla raahatuksi komentotelttaan keskellä kirkasta päivää ja toiseksi joutua tässä vaiheessa jo jonkun muunkin kuin komppaniapäällikön hoteisiin. Tottahan Lammio olisi vielä Koskelankin pyytänyt mukaan eikä ryhtynyt sooloilemaan.  
  
Mutta niin vain oli Lammio pyytänyt pelkästään Rokan luokseen. Hänestä tuntui ironisella tavalla siltä, kuin hän olisi nähnyt ja elänyt tämän tilanteen joskus ennenkin, sillä jälleen hän oli asettunut työpöytänsä ääreen odottamaan, että tuoli sen toisella puolella täyttyisi alikersantin pöyhkeilevästä ulosannista – toivon mukaan nyt todellakin viimeisen kerran. Lammiolla oli levoton olo, ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli vain peruuttaa koko juttu ja mennä nukkumaan, mutta hän koetti tiukasti keksiä itselleen jotakin tekemistä, ettei vain näyttäisi siltä, että Rokka olisi hänen ensisijainen huolenaiheensa. Sitä paitsi Rokalla oli aina tapana viivytellä aivan tahallaan, eikä Lammio pitänyt ajan tuhlaamisesta.  
  
Yli-innokkaan Mielosen hän oli hetkeä ennen Koskelalle soittamista komentanut poistumaan ja vielä erikseen painottanut tälle, ettei häntä saisi enää sinä iltana häiritä. Hän halusi kerrankin kohdata Rokan vain kahden kesken, sillä hän elätteli jonkinlaista, vaikkakin turhaksi tietämäänsä, toivoa siitä, että Rokka olisi ilman häiriöitä vastaanottavaisemmalla tuulella. Lammiolla ei ollut mitään käsitystä, mitä hän Rokalle enää sanoisi tai ylipäätään voisi sanoa, eikä hän edes tiennyt, miksi yhä vaivautui käymään sotaa yhtä miestä vastaan. Jokin vain yksinkertaisesti muljahti aina ilkeästi Lammion vatsanpohjassa, kun Rokan nimi mainittiinkin, eikä hän osannut sitä miksikään muuksi kutsua kuin inhoksi.  
  
Lammio ei ymmärtänyt miksi, mutta pettyi aina erityisen paljon juuri Rokan niskoittelusta. Hän selitti itselleen, että Rokka häntä eniten ja kaiken lisäksi aivan jatkuvasti koetteli, mutta hän oli sokea sille, kuinka oman tuikean katseen alta löytyi se pieni, melkein huomaamaton kerros ihailua. Mutta Rokka näki sen, tiesi sen olemassaolosta. Mies ei ehkä ollut kirjaviisas ja sivistynyt kuten Lammio, mutta silkkaa elämässä pärjäämisen taitoa hänellä oli senkin edestä.  
  
Rokan oli aina ollut vaikea käyttäytyä sellaisten, varsinkin häntä itseään arvovaltaisempien, ihmisten seurassa, joiden hän vaistosi jollain lailla ihailevan itseään, ja siksi hän piti Lammionkin kanssa leikkimisestä. Kyse ei ollut siitä, että Rokka olisi halunnut olla ilkeä, vaan siitä, että hän koetti saada toisista itselleen käypää vastusta, jottei vallan tylsistyisi. Jollakin tasolla hän nautti, hyväntahtoisesti kyllä, selittämättömän paljon siitä, että sai ihmisistä kaikenlaisia reaktioita irti, ja sellaiset tiukkapipoiset kanssaeläjät kuten luutnantti Lammio olivat juuri sopivia koekaniineja.  
  
Toisaalta Lammio oli Rokan mielestä jollakin käsittämättömällä tavalla myös hyvin kiinnostava persoona. Se ehkä johtui siitä, kuinka heidän erilaisuutensa täydensivät toisiaan tai siitä, kuinka tiukasti he koettivat kumpikin hallita tilannetta, sitä ei Rokka sen syvällisemmin ollut pohtinut. Hän eli hetkessä, otti vastaan sen, mikä tarjottiin, eikä analysoinut sitä liikaa jälkeenpäinkään. Hän tiesi, ettei tulisi ikuisesti olemaan rintamalla, joten oli sama vaikka ottaisi kaiken mahdollisen irti nyt kun siihen kerran oli tilaisuus.  
  
Lammion ennustuksen vastaisesti Rokka ei tällä kertaa hidastellut, sillä hän oli aivan liian utelias tietämään, mikä nyt oli niin herra luutnantin suututtanut. Aiemmilla kerroilla hän oli ollut jo valmiiksi täysin tietoinen ”rikoksistaan” ja siksi ottanut löysin rantein, mutta nyt jokin hermostuksen tapainen sai hänet harppomaan kovempaa tahtia kuin hän olisi maineensa pitämiseksi halunnut.  
  
Rokka veti henkeä lämpimän kesäillan hämärässä kuin joutuisi pidättelemään sitä koko telttavierailun ajan ja kumartui sitten astuakseen suuaukosta sisään. Lammio nosti katseensa papereistaan häneen yllättyneenä aikaisesta saapumisesta.  
  
”Herra luutnantti tahtoi tavata”, sanoi Rokka niin kohteliaasti kuin suinkin osasi ja jäi kauemmas seisomaan.  
  
Lammio näytti hetken siltä, kuin olisi unohtunut omiin ajatuksiinsa, mutta laski sitten kynän kädestään, viittasi Rokalle pöytäänsä vastapäätä aseteltua tuolia ja kehotti istumaan alas.  
  
”Mitähä mie ny oon tehnt?” kysäisi Rokka välittömästi asetuttuaan kuulusteltavaksi, nosti kädet ristiin niskansa taakse ja keskitti kaiken jäänsinisten silmiensä tarmon Lammioon. Lammio katsoi takaisin niin tiukasti kuin kykeni, vaikka hänestä tuntui vaivaannuttavasti siltä, ettei hän pystyisi samaan rävähtämättömään tuijotukseen.  
  
”Majuri Sarastie varoitti teitä enää pelleilemästä sotilaskurin kanssa, alikersantti Rokka. Siksipä minä ihmettelenkin suuresti korviini kantautunutta tietoa siitä, että te yhä vain pidätte ylempiänne pilkkananne.”  
  
”Mie en pijä kettää pilkkanain, mut jos mie näjen jot jonkuu asjan voi paremminkii tehhä ni kyl mie siit sanon, niihä siekii teet”, vastasi Rokka heti hieman häkeltyneesti hymyillen. Hän ei täysin tiennyt, mitä vääryyttä Lammio tällä kertaa tarkoitti, mutta sillä ei sinänsä ollut merkitystäkään. Merkitystä oli vain vastauksen rivakkuudella ja tietäväiseltä näyttämisellä.  
  
”Ei edelleenkään ole teidän tehtävänne päättää siitä, miten asiat täällä hoidetaan. Sitä varten meillä on sotilasarvot, joita teidänkin soisi edes hieman kunnioittavan”, Lammio tokaisi. Sinuttelu ärsytti häntä, mutta se ei ollut tämän hetken keskustelu. Nyt piti pysyä asiassa.  
  
”Mie oon jo siul sanoont jot mie en millonkaa ole arvoja elämässäin tarviint enkä mie sellasia tarvii myöskää tääl. Mie tien sen mikä miust o oikei, ja sen pittäis kaikil riittää.”  
  
Lammio pudisti päätään ja aukaisi sitten tupakka-askinsa voidakseen katsoa hetkeksi muualle ja koota ajatuksiaan ymmärrettäviksi sanoiksi. Vakavan ilmeensä huolellisesti pitäen hän tarjosi tupakkaa Rokalle ja sytytti samalla itselleenkin, ja hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen puhui vakaalla äänellä.  
  
”Se, mikä teidän mielestänne on oikein ei välttämättä tarkoita sitä, että se sodankäynnin näkökulmasta olisi. Meillä on rintamalla tietyt säännöt vain sitä varten, että täältä selviäisi elävänä mahdollisimman moni, sillä ymmärrättehän te itsekin kahdessa sodassa taistelleena, ettei järjestäytymätön armeija ole armeija ensinkään.  
  
Te olette ehkä loistava siinä mitä teette, älykäs ja erittäin osaava, sitä minä en kiellä. Mutta kuten teille on muistutettu, aivan kaikki eivät ole samanlaisia, ei, teitä on harvemmassa kuin neliapiloita. Ja jos minä kuitenkin antaisin vaikka vain yhdellekin täällä erivapauksia, niitähän alkaisivat ottaa pian kaikki muutkin, ja etenkin ne, joista ei sotamiehiksi juuri ole.  
  
Jos te vain osoittaisitte pystyvänne toimimaan tässä ryhmässä kuten muutkin, minä olen täysin varma, että majuri antaisi teille enemmän vastuuta, varmaankin jopa ylennyksen, ja silloin te pääsisitte aikananne tekemään luvan kanssa sitä, mitä teette nytkin. Se olisi huomattavasti helpompaa kuin tämä, sekä minulle että teille itsellenne.”  
  
Lammio vaikeni ja imi taas tupakkaansa. Siinä oli kaikki, mitä hän enää pystyisi sanomaan, ja jo nyt hän oli tehnyt poikkeuksen tavallisista tavoistaan perustellessaan Rokalle syyt armeijan käytäntöjen taustalla niin perinpohjaisesti kuin osasi, antanut vielä enemmänkin tunnustusta kuin mies olisi hänen mielestään ansainnut. Rokka oli laskenut kätensä alas ja näytti kuunnelleen joka sanan tarkkaan.  
  
”Täl pataljoonal ei tosissaa oo varraa menettää tällast miest ko mie”, alikersantti totesi.  
  
”Varaa on kyllä, muttei halua.”  
  
”Ei halua? Ei, veikkone, sitä mie en kyl uso. Sie et oo ikiin miust pitäänt etkä sie mittää armeijan parast täs aattele vaa itteäis”, nauroi Rokka ja tumppasi tupakan. Lammio piti päänsä kylmänä.  
  
”Huomatkaa, että minä olisin voinut antaa asianne suoraan majurin käsiin, mutta minä en tehnyt sitä. Teitä varoitettiin viimeksi uhmaamasta järjestelmää, mutta te teitte sen silti. Ajatelkaa nyt järkevästi. Jos minä vien tämän eteenpäin, te pääsette viimeisimmän rintamakarkurin seuraksi kiväärin piipun eteen.”  
  
Rokka siristi silmiään. Lammio oli niin huono ihmistuntija, että tämän yritykset vaikuttaa häneen olivat täysin läpinäkyviä kuten aina, mutta keskustelu oli kieltämättä mielenkiintoinen. Oli kuin Rokka olisi kuullut Lammion äänessä jonkin ohuen, surumielisen soinnun, jota ei aiemmin ollut huomannut ja joka oli tälläkin kertaa ollut siellä vain hetken.  
  
”Sie oisit hyvi voint soittaa majuril. Ei tää siu asjais ennää ole”, Rokka sanoi katsellen Lammiota tarkasti, koettaen nähdä tämän pienimmänkin eleen ja pinnisti kuullakseen vastauksesta vähäisimmänkin riitasoinnun.  
  
”Ei olekaan”, Lammio tuhahti turhautuneesti. Hän vihasi yli kaiken sitä kun mikään ei mennyt hänen suunnitelmiensa mukaan, mutta vielä enemmän hän vihasi tällä hetkellä sitä, ettei hänellä edes ollut suunnitelmaa. Näytti siltä, että taas kerran Rokka vei ja hän vikisi.  
  
”No soita sit majuril”, totesi Rokka.  
  
”Sitä te ette halua.” Lammio tumppasi omankin tupakkansa. Ei ollut mitään mieltä poltella, kun hermotkaan eivät siitä suostuneet enää rauhoittumaan.  
  
”Isse sie et sitä halluu”, Rokka huomautti ja alkoi kiehua tilanteen etenemättömyyden vuoksi yhtä lailla kuin Lammiokin, ”mie en tiijä mikä siul o, jumalkompleks tai mikä perkele se ny o, mut mie en ennää jaksa siun kanssais pelata. Sie et saa minnuu taipummaa, et sie eikä kukkaa muukaa, ja mie jo kerra siul sanoi jot mie en tost noi vaa ruppee tekemää just niiko sie millonkii halluut. Vie perkele jo viimeinkii täl kertaa kenttäoikeutee, soita sil majuril ja kerro mite kamalaa siul miu kanssain tääl o, mie en välitä. Minnuu työ ette murra.”  
  
Rokka hypähti ylös, mutta niin hypähti Lammiokin ja lähti harppomaan perässä ennen kuin alikersantti ehtisi mennä minnekään. Rokka oli puolessavälissä sitä lyhyttä matkaa, joka hänen oli taitettava päästäkseen teltasta ulos, kun Lammio tavoitti hänet, tarttui tiukasti kiinni käsivarresta ja kiepautti hämmästyneen Rokan ympäri pitäen tätä edelleen otteessaan. Rokka katsoi Lammion pelkässä hämärässä valossa tummiin silmiin ja näki tiukkaa päättäväisyyttä.  
  
”Nyt te seisotte siinä ja kuuntelette”, Lammio tiuskaisi tunnekuohustaan ja hallinnan menetyksestä hengästyneenä ja veti miehen lähemmäs. Rokka tajusi todistavansa jotain ainutlaatuista – Lammion oikeita tunteita. Nämä hän halusi nähdä.  
  
”Sie et minnuu ruppee komentelemmaa, joha mie sen siul sanoi”, Rokka sanoi yllyttäen.  
  
”Te teette niin kuin teitä käsketään. Tässä ei neuvotella”, Lammio sähähti palo silmissään. Hänelle riitti.  
  
Rokka katsoi luutnanttia tietämättä oikein mitä tehdä. Tilanne oli täysin päinvastainen kuin ne, mitä hän oli tottunut Lammiolta näkemään; kylmää jyrkkyyttä, syvälle kätkettyjä tunteita, sen sellaista, mutta ei kuin tulivuoresta purkautuvaa raivoa, joka ilmiselvästi sai Lammion itsensäkin hämilleen.  
  
Lammio huohotti tuijottaessaan Rokkaa takaisin, suoraan silmiin. Hengitys oli yhtäkkiä aivan pinnallista, ja hänen päätään huimasi seisoa siinä. Puna oli kohonnut hänen kasvoilleen ja täyttänyt poskien alan kuin kaikki veri olisi paennut hänen jaloistaan jättäen ne käyttökelvottomiksi. Lammio ei tiennyt, mikä hänelle oli tullut, miksi hän oli kiihtynyt niin täydellisesti ja samalla menettänyt kaiken vaikutusvaltansa Rokkaan, mutta juuri nyt hän ei jostain syystä välittänyt. Vakaasti ylläpidetty katse alkoi harhailla tilanteen pitkittyessä, mutta ote Rokasta sen sijaan tiukkeni.  
  
Rokka tunsi, kuinka Lammio alkoi väristä heidän ollessaan niin lähekkäin toisiaan, ja silloin hän näki toisen kuin ensimmäistä kertaa. Siististi kammatut, vastapestyiltä näyttävät ruskeat hiukset kiiltelivät puhtauttaan pehmeässä valossa, ja Rokka olisi halunnut näyttää Lammiolle, kuinka heillä kannaksella hiukset kuuluivat olla aina sotkussa. Hän nosti vaistomaisesti kämmenensä toisen ohimolle, ja Lammio sulki silmänsä kulmat kurtussa kuin olisi yrittänyt kovasti keskittyä pitämään itsensä tilanteen tasalla.  
  
Rokka ei tiennyt miksi toimi niin, mutta yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä hän työnsi Lammion vasten teltan tukipaalua, sujautti luutnantin ohimolla lepäilleen kämmenensä syvemmälle tämän hiuksiin, piti toista kättään jossain rinnan liepeillä ja suuteli miestä vaativasti kuin olisi aina halunnut tehdä niin.  
  
Lammio älähti yllättyneenä, mutta häntä itseään paljon vahvempi Rokka oli hänessä kiinni niin tiukasti, ettei Lammio olisi päässyt minnekään, vaikka kuinka olisi yrittänyt. Sydän takoi rinnassa kuin viimeisillään Rokan vetäessä Lammion päätä lähemmäs, mutta enää ei Lammio ollut varma, oliko hullaantunut sydän hänen, Rokan vai heidän molempien.  
  
Hän oli ensin aivan jäätynyt paikoilleen kuin olisi pelännyt, mutta antoi sitten mennä, rikkoi täysin niin hartaasti ylläpitämänsä arvovallan, tarttui Rokkaa harteista ja vastasi kiihkeään suudelmaan melkein kuin anoen. Hän halusi toisen täysin itselleen, halusi tietoisessa mielessään hallita, mutta hänen elekielensä oli niin alistuvaa, niin toiseen kiinni painautuvaa, että Rokka tiesi heti vievänsä.  
  
Rokka sekoitti Lammion hiuksia minkä ehti, teki helsinkiläisupseerista pelkän maalaispojan, sellaisen kuin itse oli, ja painautui toista vasten yhä tiukemmin, yhä lähemmäs, toteutti omaa koreografiaansa heidän yhteisessä tanssissaan. Lammio inahti pariin kertaan Rokan osuessa lantiollaan hänen omaansa, niin nopeasti oli hänen kehonsa läheisyyteen reagoinut, mutta ei hetkeksikään keskeyttänyt heidän ylempänä meneillään olevaa yhteisymmärrystään.  
  
Rokka työnsi hiuksia sekoittaneen käden tukevasti Lammion niskaa hyväilemään ja suuteli pitkää kaulaa niin, että luutnantti jo aivan kiemurteli hänen käsissään ja alkoi kömpelösti repiä hänen univormuaan auki. Ellei Rokka olisi ollut niin keskittynyt kuuntelemaan Lammion äkkinäisiä henkäisyjä korvanjuuressaan, tilanne olisi todennäköisesti huvittanut häntä. Lammiosta oli paljastunut täysin uusi puoli, jonka Rokka ei ollut edes kuvitellut olevan olemassa, mutta jota hän mielellään olisi nähnyt hieman enemmänkin ja jota hän tästä edespäin varmasti kaipaisi.  
  
Rokka antoi Lammion rinnalle jättämänsä käden vaeltaa vähitellen alaspäin tiukalla univormukankaalla, kuitenkin niin voimakkaana, että Lammio varmasti tuntisi, kuinka hän kahmi käsiinsä kaiken mistä vain sai otteen. Lammio inahti jälleen tuntiessaan viimein Rokan kämmenen lantiollaan, kiusoittelevana aivan juuri siinä vieressä, missä hän olisi sen toivonut ennemmin olevan. Rokka hymyili vasten Lammion lämmintä kaulaa, etsi kädellään reitin paidan alta herkälle alavatsalle ja kuunteli mielissään, kuinka toinen jo voihkaisi hiljaa otsa hänen olkaansa vasten.  
  
”Anna minä”, Lammio kuiskasi käheästi teitittelyn unohtaneena, ääni paksuna ja iirikset melkein pelkkää pupillia täysinä. Rokka väistyi hieman, jotta Lammio mahtuisi avaamaan univormunsa ja sen alla olevan paidan nappeja, mutta jatkoi silti suutelua, nyt leukaperillä, ja Lammio värisi niin paljon, ettei – Rokka huomasi kyllä – meinannut millään kyetä koordinaatiota kysyvään aukomiseen. Mutta sitä myöten kun napit aukenivat ja Rokan kämmen sai kohdata mielin määrin kuumaa ihoa allaan, alkoi myös Rokka olla lievästi tuskissaan.  
  
Hän irrotti vastentahtoisesti kätensä Lammiosta ja haparoi viimeisiä nappejaan auki samalla, kun hänen huulensa eksyivät luutnantin leuan alle, pehmeälle iholle. Lammio otti Rokasta tukea, kun samaan aikaan sekä kylmät että lämpimät väreet ottivat hänestä vallan, ja veti sitten itse alikersantin vielä yhteen intohimoiseen suudelmaan.  
  
Olihan virhe jo päässyt tapahtumaan.


End file.
